


An Unexpected Prospect

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Het, Missing Moments, One-Shot, Romance, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ron unknowingly offends her, Hermione doesn't think that anyone would want to take her to the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Prospect

**Author's Note:**

> I tied for 1st place with this piece over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) this week. Astonishingly this means that against all favorable odds, I am in the final round of this contest. Not bad considering that I thought I was going to be voted off after the first couple of challenges:D One more challenge to go before this contest draws to a close, wish me luck and enjoy this weeks drabble:)

**Title:** An Unexpected Prospect  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** After Ron unknowingly offends her, Hermione doesn't think that anyone would want to take her to the Yule Ball.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Viktor  
 **Word Count:** 498  
 **Author's Notes:** I tied for 1st place with this piece over at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) this week. Astonishingly this means that against all favorable odds, I am in the final round of this contest. Not bad considering that I thought I was going to be voted off after the first couple of challenges:D One more challenge to go before this contest draws to a close, wish me luck and enjoy this weeks drabble:)

  
An Unexpected Prospect   


Ron’s words stung her as surely as a slap to the face and Hermione quickly excused herself from the room. It was so petty, and shallow that Ron would base his choice for a partner solely upon their physical appearance, and she was bitterly disappointed to realize that Ron would never consider asking her. Hermione knew she’d never be the prettiest girl in the school and if she didn’t stand a chance with one of her best friends, then she might as well except that she’s likely to attend this ball alone, or not at all.

With heavy heart, Hermione went to bed. Clutching her pillow tightly as the tears ran down her cheeks she whispered to the darkness, “Why do I care so much?” before slipping into a turbulent sleep.

*****

Hermione was restless when she rose early the next morning. Anxious for a distraction from the slew of complicated questions racing through her mind, Hermione found herself drawn to the sanctuary of the library. Although she knew she would never find the answers she craved, Hermione buried herself in the pages of the first thick text that she could find and attempted to distract herself from her heavy thoughts.

It was not long before Viktor Krum had to come and destroy her concentration. She knew it wasn’t his fault that empty-headed girls liked to follow him around like lovesick puppies, but it was difficult to concentrate on her book amidst all the giggling and chortling. Besides, this was exactly the kind of superficiality she had come to forget about.

With a resounded sigh, Hermione gathered her belongings. She didn’t feel like going to breakfast, but if she headed to Arithmancy now she would have a quiet hour to herself in the empty classroom. Finally she picked up the book she was reading and turned to the counter and was surprised to see the Quidditch Superstar standing in front of her.

“Hello,” Viktor said kindly, “please excuse me, but I vould like to learn vot you are called.”

Without thinking, Hermione extended her hand as she answered, “Oh, I’m Hermione Granger.”

Hermione had expected a handshake, but instead the Bulgarian raised it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on the back of her proffered hand. “And I am Viktor Krum.”

Blushing to her roots, Hermione answered, “It’s nice to meet you, Viktor.”

“Hermy-own, I am knowing that we haff just met but I am hoping you might like to go to Yule ball vith me.”

A million questions rushed through Hermione’s mind. This was Viktor Krum. He could have any girl he wanted, but instead he asked her.

“Why me?”

“You are very pretty, but you are not like other girls. I like that.” Viktor said with a smile. “Vill you go vith me?”

At once Hermione’s thoughts of Ron and his insensitivity flew out of the window. She smiled at Viktor and answered simply, “Yes.”

Perhaps she might have a good time after all.


End file.
